bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Misadventures: Diaz and Hopkins part 4
Thursday, 8:13 AM Michael just arrived at school. It was only his third week in and the stress was starting to pile up on top of him. It wasn't the stress of possibly getting expelled, or being spied on by Gary's agents. In fact that excited him, gave him a "007 feeling". It was the homework coming up on him. He was so lost in thought that he walked into someone without realizing. "You blind, Diaz?" The familiar voice of Damon said, getting up in his face. "Why don't I help you see?" Damon shoved Michael, but he remained a brick wall and didn't go back. "No, are you stupid?" Michael replied taking out his frustration on him, a surprised look crossed Damon's face. "Don't answer that, we both know the answer to that, Jockstrap." Michael chuckled. Just then Ted approached from the side. "We got a problem, Diaz?" Ted's face was inches away from Michael's. "I don't want to kiss you, get your face out of mine," Michael said, causing Ted to back up. "Only you would think that you faggot." Ted said, grinning. This grin made Michael want to punch him in the face so hard it knocked out his teeth and caused the little punkass to cry. "Hey, everyone. Michael's a faggot!" Ted exclaimed to the crowd of students. Michael, being mature remained calm. "How am I a faggot? You're the one that got in my face." Michael proved a point. "Why don't you go back to the communal showers with your boys?" A smirk crossed Michael's face. Ted went into a frenzy at Michael. Swinging hook for hook, but he dodged every sloppy hook that Ted threw at him. By now kids were coming around them as they fought. At this moment Michael hit Ted with a jab that set the big raging monkey off balance. Michael then grabbed him in the clinch and started throwing knees to Ted's head and torso. The Jock leader went down quick. Then Damon came at Michael but was stopped short by C-Money, whom hit him with a strong left hook. Damon and C-Money duked it out. Prefects emerged from the main building. They screamed at them to break it up. Two prefects, tall, big, muscular, and carrying around batons. The prefect came close to Michael. "I'm done," He muttered, to the prefect that was looking at him like he was a zombie. The prefect grabbed C-Money and he had already handcuffed him. They were sent to Crabblesnitches office afterwords. "Well, mister Diaz." Dr. Crabblesnitch says to Michael as he sits down next to C-Money. "I warned you about getting in trouble with him." He says to C-Money's dismay. "They started it," Michael replies. Telling the truth, but Dr. Crabblesnitch seems to be having none of it. Again, Michael remembered the first time he was sent to the office for beating up Juri and Casey. He was told that he would be getting off with a warning that time, but next time he wouldn't be so lenient. "And I'm finishing it. You and mister Mason are probably the least popular kids in the school. Your violent actions to the more athletically inclined is disgusting." Crabblesnitch sounds off. "You must be punished, Michael you will mow the football field's lawn." He hands Michael his punishment. "You will do it at Lunch time." "And mister Mason," he turns his attention to C-Money, who's eyes were red with anger. Oh shit, don't piss him off. "You will mow the lawn in Harrington House." They left the office and headed down to the lunch room. They sat down next to Greg, awaiting their first class of the day. "Where were you guys?" Greg asks, handing them both apples. "Where the hell do you think?" C-Money says, taking his anger out on Greg. Obviously Greg knew that C-Money was a little short tempered and he didn't mouth anything back. "We were in the office," Michael answers his question. "Apparently when you fight in self defense you're the one that gets the short side of the stick. Mmm this apple is good." Michael trails off on a new subject about the apple. The class bell rings for the first class of the day. Then Michael gets a call back to the office. "what is it, miss?" Michael asks Miss Danvers. "Dr. Crabblesnitch has your new schedule." Michael looks confused, what's wrong with his old one? The first class of the day is Chemistry. He took the schedule and hurried on his way to Dr. Watts. He got there on time before they started. "You don't have me this period." Watts complained, "What are you doing here?!" His crazy bantering continues. "I've had a change of schedule," Michael says getting a desk next to Jimmy. "You too?" He asks Jimmy who looked even more confused. They start to mix chemicals in certain vials. "Pete told me that they got us put in the same classes together to monitor us." Jimmy stated, as he mixed the green chemical with the blue chemical. "That kid that tried getting us to fight tipped off Crabblesnitch." Jimmy explained. That's the last thing Michael needed. He's only been here three weeks and he's under the principals radar thanks to some butt-hurt twerp out for his blood. That and the letter.... Oh wait, the letter. Maybe Jimmy recognises the handwriting? "Hey, tell me if you recognise this handwriting," Michael says, getting the threat out from the bottom of his backpack and uncrumpling it. Jimmy reads it over and comes to the obvious conclusion. "This is Bucky's.." Jimmy's voice goes to downright frustration. Michael didn't know who Bucky is so he could not share Jimmy's frustration. All he could really do is think about how much of an ass beating this little bitch will get. "Who?" Michael finally asked as Jimmy seemed reluctant to answer at first. "A nerdy kid. I never thought he would turn to Gary's side. I'm aware that Gary has a lot of friends here watching over us but you could never expect a nerd." Jimmy replied. "Listen, we'll find this little pussy mofo at lunch. I'm starving though." Michael complained. "When do we get our food?" He says again complaining. "Do you just complain?" Jimmy jokes while mixing the chemicals. The bell finally rings and Michael makes a run for his locker to get a turkey sandwich he made earlier. The turkey was good but the bread tasted a little sketchy. Jimmy approached from behind. "We ready?" He asks. "Turkey sandwich in hand, and I am ready to kick skinny kid ass." He says. They arrive at the Library and are greeted by Earnest. "Why hello Hopkins, how can I help you?" He asks. Jimmy gives him a sour look. "We need to speak to Bucky." Jimmy replies. "Well why?" Earnest frustration kicks in. "Do you think you can just pick us off like a food to a feast of wolves. I told you before we will not be treated this way, you cannot come in here and bully us with you big strong friend." Earnest looks at Michael, "and expect us to stand down and let you do it-" Michael interrupts obviously annoyed. "Listen, we just want the motherfucker that is trying to get us expelled. If that's a problem then you can bend over and kiss my ass." Michael replies to the Nerd leader, obviously upsetting him. A nerd behind Michael tries to take him down but Michael easily lifts him off the ground and slams him over his shoulder. Jimmy grabs Earnest and throws him to the ground, while he beats on the leader another Nerd tries his luck with Michael. This one has a ruler though, and is laughing at what he thinks is his advantage. Michael kicks the ruler in half. Which probably causes the nerd to pee himself, he runs away crying. "Listen Earnest, where is Bucky he's all we want." Jimmy's frustrated voice kicks in. "He's in the Library studying for a Biology test." Earnest spills the beans without much hesitation or resistance. Which doesn't surprise Michael at all. Michael and Jimmy go into the library. "Alright lets be subtle." Michael says as they go through the archway into the library. "Bucky you little bitch!" jimmy screams, obviously not understanding the words subtle (not very hard to understand if you ask me) and all the people sitting in there turn their heads to look at Michael and Jimmy. "Way to be subtle," Michael retorts, as he starts laughing his head off at Jimmy's actions. Jimmy gives Michael a real serious look. "No humor no game." Michael jokes again. All of the sudden a skinny nerd gets up quickly and tries to storm through them, but Michael (being 5'11" and 180-185 pounds) quickly picks him up and slams him on his back. "Bucky what did I do to you?" Jimmy approaches Bucky as Michael continues to hold him down. Bucky tries to fight back but Michael has a huge strength advantage that he can't overcome. "You took my Beatrice. I sided with Gary to get rid of you." Bucky replied as withered in pain. "Then when Michael arrived I saw the perfect chance to not only get you expelled but to get your ass beat." "How did that work out for ya, Einstien?" Michael sarcastically asked. "Not well." He replied sadly. Michael let him up off the ground. "Man you can have Beatrice, I got Zoey." Jimmy explained to the saddened Nerd. "Gary isn't the right way, he is a maniac." Bucky nodded, trying not to make eye contact with either Michael or Jimmy. They left the library and started to go back to the main building. "Let him off that easy huh?" Michael questioned Jimmy's decision. "I guess you are a saint, mister Hopkins." They continue on to the school in relative peace and silence. Saturday, 12:04 Charles had returned from his trip so Michael had decided to be a model friend (don't see very many of those anymore) and go see him at his dorm room. Michael was in an obviously good mood. He knocked on the door to Charle's room. "Who is it?" Charles asks. The first thing he thought about saying was 'it's the police' but he didn't. "It's Michael." He said instead. The door opens quickly and Michael shuffles through the door to see an obviously drousy looking Charles. Charles gets him his money for helping which Michael didn't exactly think was necessary but he took it anyways. "So, what are you gonna do now that you're back?" Michael asked putting the large sum of cash into his pocket. Charles looks at him with an amused look. "I think we should celebrate," he replies. Michael was a party animal and he new where this was going. He also developes an amused smile on his face. "Celebrate?" Michael asks with a faint smile. "Throw a party." Charles puts it simply. "Throw a party for your return," Michael starts off with his take nothing attitude. "Yeah that sounds real good." He laughs in amusement. Charles laughs too but then gets more serious. "I mean throw a party just to throw a party, no one seems to throw parties around here," Charles explains. "Wouldn't it be nice to have no problems and just chill?" Michael nods back at him. "Yeah it would be but where are we going to host it?" He asks Charles who was going through the basics and thinking it through. "That's what we got to find out. Do you know of any good places to host a party?" Michael names off a plethora of places to which Charles agrees to the park in Old Bullworth Vale. They go and get it approved by Bullworth City Hall. They tell them that they will personally pick up any trash that is left there and now they go to setting it up. They talk to a few people and the setting up for the party and then they remember that they need instruments. They decided that Johnny was a good idea and they speak to him in the garage. They arrive to see him working on a Dodge Challenger. The Radio is blasting up the whole auto shop. "Hey, are you Johnny Vincent?!" Charles yells but to no avail as he doesn't get Johnny's attention. Michael's met Johnny before, well somewhat. He got in a fight with three of his boys a few weeks ago. "How are we getting his attention?" Michael asks. "He's rocking out worse then your mom was when I was with her." Charles gave him a personally dirty look. "Hand me that wrench." Charles says pointing to a wrench a few inches from Michael. He hands him the wrench and Charles breaks the radio. "There's a peaceful resolution to everything." Michael jokes. "What the fuck?" Johnny's frustration kicks in. "Who turned off my music?" He rolls out from under the car. They introduce themselves and Johnny looks at Michael mostly. He knows who Michael is from the fight they had at the Gym where Michael saved it from vandalism. They talked about how they need instruments delivered and everything else. Then they finally left after paying him. Michael and Charles are in the park when the van arrives. The Greasers start unloading and Michael watches to make sure they do everything well. "Ready to go get others?" Michael asks Charles when out of the blue Derby, and three other rich kids show up. "Well pauper, I'm surprised you aren't in prison right now," Derby says and the other preps laugh. "And I'm not surprised that you're being a total asshole." Charles replies. Derby looks at Charles straight in the eyes. "What are you, Michael and the other poor wretches doing on our turf?" "We're hosting a party here in the park." Michael replies. "If I get any complaints about rich fuck faces you're lawyer won't save you from me." Michael finishes and the Preps laugh again. Charles breaks them up and makes the Greasers and Preppies be habitable to each other for the time being of the party. Then they went to leave. Michael stopped to tie his shoes and heard something he probably shouldn't of from the preps. It was their plan to beat up Charles. Michael went and reported it to Charles and they left for the school. Pretending that nothing ever happened at all. They arrive in the school parking lot and get the bullies and C-Money to come to the party. 7:00 PM It was party time when Charles went up to the stage and welcomed people to the party. Everyone cheered them on and went and had fun. Michael started drinking some beer and he was talking to Greg. "Hey dude. You know Charles?" Michael asked Greg. "Nah, I heard he was gay." Greg replied and Michael laughed. "Yeah, I know what a faggot." Michael joked, thinking about his stepbrother. "Anyways I got to go." Greg says as he dissapeares into the crowd of kids partying. Michael noticed Ryan over by the drinks. "Hey, why aren't you in the showers with your jock friends?" Michael joked as and Ryan shoved him. "Aww, don't make me cry," he said sarcastically. Ryan laughes. "Don't make me kick your ass Michael," he replies. Michael shrugs, "because that totally worked the last time," he replied, bring up the event of them fighting in the Hole. Then Charles tapped on his shoulder and told them it was time for their little prank. "See ya later." Michael waves by to Ryan. "Well who are we gonna get to do it?" He asks Charles about their prank. They go to look for C-Money and when they find him he tells them to get some chicks to do it so they won't even expect it. They find Mandy and Christy and after some convincing they finally do it. The party continued and Preps get knocked out while Charles is singing on stage. The party was almost over when a gunshot was heard and everyone fell to the ground in horror. Michael looked at Charles and he says that it wasn't him. Besides the gun was heard from the entrance. They noticed it was some of Gary's guys. "Hey Michael, this is a message from Gary." He shoots at Michael but he manages to get out of the way right in the nick of time. Michael, Charles, and C-Money run into them and start fighting them. One of them throws a lousy left hook and Michael moves backwards then comes forward with a brutal elbow that probably breaks his nose. He goes down, then another guy kicks Michael in the gut but Michael fires back with a leg kick that knocks him down and Michael follows him down and starts throwing a barrage of punches until he is bleeding. Then the townies come in. One of them knees Michael in the stomach but he is able to catch it, lift him up in the air and slam him down. Then more townies come and Michael is attacked by two at once. Michael hits one with two jabs and a straight cross then turns to the other and hits him with a knee. The other towny recovers and throws a right hook that Michael dodges and counters with a jab and a cross. Michael turns to the other one. He is kneed twice by the towny then gets hit with a left hook that he is able to block away most of the damage. Michael throws an uppercut that puts him out cold. Michael notices Charles is in trouble. He throws a brick at the Towny leader and they book it out of there. They then leave before the cops show up. 12:39 PM Michael arrives home to see his sister waiting for him. She looks worried as he enters, his clothes are torn up pretty bad and he's got a bruise above his left eye, nothing to serious though. "The party a real riot?" She jokes. "Well, as you can see." Michael sarcastically replies to this. "I'm going to bed." Michael says, he then leaves his sister and goes and lays down on the bed. ''That was fucking awesome. ''Was his final thought before he fell asleep. Category:Blog posts